


capital letters

by peachykpop



Series: Kpop drabbles often named after songs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, chenle is oblivious, jisung is v shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykpop/pseuds/peachykpop
Summary: Jisung has never been one to flat out confess his feelings.So he does it in the format of love letters.Chenle still thinks his crush on Jisung is one sided.





	capital letters

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my cute little fluff one shot for my dream babies jisung and chenle.  
> The title was inspired from the song “capital letters” which is such a cute song, low key recommend it.

 

  Jisung was never one to be a “romanticist” as Jeno had called him as he caught Jisung sticking a light pink envelope under his friend and crush, Zhong Chenle’s bag. But he really had grew fond of the boy in ways that he didn't really want to or at least expect to, it was exhausting having a crush on Chenle, perks of rooming with the Chinese singer. He was just too adorable. Jisung Park knew he had feelings for this boy.

Everytime he heard the familiar high pitched laugh erupt from the boy, rather it be on a show, interview, or in the comforts of their own dorms, he had to contain a large smile and try not to show his emotions, which Hyuck often noticed his apparent awkwardness around the older boy. He made sure that he teased him about it, if Donghyuck were ever to find out about the letters he wrote to Chenle, Jisung would never hear the end of it.

”Hey, Jisung! Wanna come out with Hyuck, Renjun and I? We’re gonna grab something real quick to eat.”

Jisung was snapped out of his thoughts of Chenle, when said boy, came bursting through his door, a huge smile on his adorable baby face. This was the last thing Jisung needed, even though he really wanted to say yes, he knew he shouldn’t.

”Thats ok, Lele, I’m gonna stay here and rest, I’m still exhausted from our practice.”

There was a firm frown quickly plastered onto to the boys face, taking over his smile. Jisung never wanted to see the boy frown, it didn’t match his upbeat, bubbly yet sassy personality, he felt bad. Chenle has always made him feel guilty, the perks of being soft for Zhong Chenle, mastermind of guilt only for Jisung Park, and sometimes Kun.

“You’re younger than me, and you’re acting like Kun-hyung, just promise me we’ll hang out when we get back?” Chenle teased slightly, leaning on the doorway of their shared room.

“I’m one year younger than you, but sure thing. Don’t be out too late.”

Jisung chuckled slightly, looking back at his phone, then Chenle just clicked his tongue, Jisung looked up to see him wink and say a goodbye. He almost fainted on the spot.

He was so whipped for Zhong Chenle.

Jisung took a moment just  to get over that moment he had just experienced. Once he heard the door close, making sure the Chinese boy and his fellow members had left the dorm, Jisung quickly got out his familiar light pink envelope and paper.

He couldn’t keep this up. It had been a couple of weeks now, almost a month since Jisung has started writing his letter to the older boy. He remembers the reactions each time, Chenle thought it was some sort of joke and never took it seriously. Either thinking it was Hyuck or Jaemin, or how maybe a fan surprisingly got into their dorm and had started placing letters near Chenle’s stuff. The dorm. The practice room. His bags. The venues their concerts had been at. Any clever place Jisung could think of.

He guessed Chenle hadn’t caught on, even though when the rest of NCT had heard Jaemin and Jeno talking about it, they insisted for the boy to investigate. Jisung was sure by now every member except for Chenle and maybe some of his fellow dream members had known it was him. He hoped it would stay that way for at least some time until he was confident to share his feelings.

Taeyong even pulled him aside one day after Chenle had shared a letter out loud to the whole group.

”Jisung Park, my youngest child, please just confess to him. This is giving us anxiety. Especially Doyoung. He will tell Chenle if you don’t.”

“I don’t know what your talking about, hyung.”

and Jisung left it at that, ignoring Taeyong and especially Doyoung’s pleas. He couldn’t do it yet. What if he got rejected? He wouldn’t want to ruin their friendship, and if it somehow effected their on-stage relationship as well. Jisung wouldn’t want to have that happen.

 On the other side of the relationship, Chenle wasn't the only one oblivious in the pair. Chenle had a small crush on the boy as well and didn’t think that Jisung felt the same.

As Chenle, Donghyuck, Renjun, and now Jaemin and Jeno, who had just tagged along after cuddling with each other, Chenle began to think of the boy who had been fawning after.

”Chenle, what’s up?”

Renjun questioned the younger Chinese boy, sipping his iced tea as they sat waiting for their food, noticing Chenle’s dissapointed and unamused face even after telling a joke about one of their members he was sure Chenle would’ve laughed at.

“Is it about Jisung?” Jeno asked, a suggestive look on his face, he raised his eyebrow and smirked once he saw Chenle blush at the boy’s name.

”You guys just need to hurry up and confess to each other. You obviously both like each other.” 

Jaemin added, matter-of-factly, Donghyuck watched everyone’s reactions. A realization hit him, and he opened his mouth and clapped, startling everyone.

”That’s it! Jisung has been the one sending you those letters! It’s gotta be him.”

Donghyuck blurted out, Renjun just face palmed and sighed, turned to start arguing with him, saying that he was dumb for not realizing. Jeno just sat in silence, trying not to laugh.

Same with Jaemin, who had been told 0.2 seconds after Jeno had caught the boy writing the letters after Jisung said specifically not to tell Jaemin.  But his boyfriend always got it out of him, he had that effect on him. Jisung should have known better.

”Guys, I don’t know... We’re supposed to hang out after I get back, what should I do?”

”Confess!” Renjun shouted quickly, Jaemin rolled his eyes, contradicting to his other member’s statement.

”No, make him confess. Get it out of him. Do what you have to. Put Jisung in his place, he needs to be reminded to be confident in a relationship.”

Jaemin told the younger boy, who just was holding his face in his hands, his cheeks pouting as he thought about the whole situation. The other members went on with their instructions, Donghyuck adding his input on the situation first.

”I did that with Mark. Ask to watch a movie, cuddle, be suggestive. Make him all flustered.”

”Hyuck, we don’t wanna scare the poor boy. He’s already awkward as it is. He’s 15 and doesn’t even know what to do, so he resorted to love letters.”

Renjun pointed out. Jeno and Jaemin just nodded, Chenle was feeling his blush grow even more. He didn’t even know if he could start to cuddle with the boy without Jisung getting all awkward. They usually just played games and watched movies without laying up against each other, just sitting side by side or Chenle laying down and jisung sitting up against the wall.

“Ok, let’s make a plan for tonight.”

”Deal. We’ll go with Hyuck’s idea with a movie and cuddling, but don’t be all annoying like Hyuck would be.”

“Shut up, Jaemin. What’s your plan?”

”Maybe bring up the letters to him. Say that they make you happy and you want the person to confess, because you like the person back. He’ll get all confused and then say you know!”  

“That’s a lot for me to do...”

”You’ll be fine Chenle. Follow your heart.”

”Stop being so cliche, Renjun.”

Hyuck, Jaemin and Renjun began to bicker again, but then ending with a laugh as Jeno started to whine about them. Chenle was just so caught up in his own world and scenario.

 Back at the dorm, Jisung was finishing up writing his letter, sealing the envelope. He put it under a pile of Chenle’s bags and sweatshirts so it wouldn’t look too recently placed. Jisung heard a key unlock the dorm door and he quickly ran out of his room to the kitchen to look like he was grabbing a glass of water. 

“Hey, Jisung! How was being boring and resting? You’re lucky we had some food leftover for you. It was great.”

Hyuck teased coming up behind him to set some leftovers behind him, turning around to smirk at Chenle, who was just standing there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He got the hint and smiled.

”Jisung, let’s watch a movie or something. I don’t really feel like playing overwatch or any games right now.”

”Oh ok, whatever you want.” 

Chenle just flashed his usual bright smile, exciting to be hanging out with his friend. Jisung led the way back to their room, Chenle stopped and quickly turned around to go back to the kitchen. 

“I’ll just be a second. You can get a movie ready.”

The boy quickly ran back to his members, who were just giving a confused look to their younger member.

”What are you doing? Go back in there!”

Jaemin snapped quietly, in the middle of putting one of Jeno’s sweatshirts on, Chenle just played with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip.

”What if I mess this up? He wasn’t the one writing the notes?”

”He was. I saw him. Now get in there and I expect you two to be snuggling until the morning when we come to wake your guys lazy butts up.”

Jeno spoke up, giving his usual warm smile despite his almost threatening command, but somehow he made it seem so soft, Jaemin snaked his hands across his boyfriend’s waist, motioning at Chenle to go back. 

The boy came back to the room with some snacks that he took long to grab, he set them down on the bed as Jisung scrolled through the movies. He took his eyes off for one second to see chenle go to his sweatshirt pile, the same place where Jisung has set the letter.

Chenle took off his shirt and Jisung quickly looked back at the TV, hiding his slightly red cheeks from turning even more red. The boy put on a black sweatshirt and he picked up the familiar pink envelope, smiling slightly. Jisung quickly changed the subject as he saw the boy start to open his mouth.

”Wanna watch a superhero movie? I think Mark and Hyuck bought Black Panther the other day.”

”Sure, sounds like a plan.”

Chenle responded sweetly, his eyes fixated on the letter.

 

_Dear Chenle,_

_I really don’t know how to say this to you, but you’re really adorable and ignore all my cheesy pick up lines and puns from my previous letters._

_I really mean what I say._

_This is gonna be one of the last letters, since you probably think it’s all a joke. I really like you, Zhong Chenle. Hopefully one day, you’ll know how much I do like you, and hopefully soon._

_Love, your secret crush/admirer._

 

The boy just smiled to himself, carefully setting the letter on his dresser, putting it back into the envelope, still grinning.

“Cute. I love these letters, they make me happy.”

Jisung couldn’t help his small smile as Chenle quickly turned his back to him to throw something away quickly. He didn’t think it was possible to get even more soft and whipped for this boy. 

Chenle quickly got onto Jisung’s bed and got under the covers, pulling them up to his neck, scooting closely to the other boy. Jisung just stayed in the same position, trying not to get too tense and stiff.

After an hour of just Chenle snuggling up slightly against Jisung, he finally gave in and eased up, leaning slightly into the boy. Chenle yawned and looked up at Jisung as he lifted his head to perch on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“You know, I’m really sad that the person who keeps writing me won’t confess to me.“

”Yeah?”

Jisung just quickly replied, not really knowing what to say to the Chinese boy who was looking up at him adorably, his leg slightly brushing his.

”I really want to be able to say that I like that person too.”

”yeah, I mean- what?”

”Jisung. Just tell me, I promise you won’t regret it.”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”Cut it out.”

The Chinese boy pouted, pulling back a little bit to sit up right next to the boy, who was just blankly staring at Chenle, not knowing how to respond. But he had to get it out.

”Chenle, everything I wrote was true.”

”I would hope so. So let me know. Tell me.”

”I’m really bad at this, which is why I turned to writing out my feelings. But, I really like you, ever since I met you, you’re adorable. Your high pitched laugh always makes me smile, your sarcastic remarks, whenever you pout when Kun won’t make you food. Whenever you pout at me to hang out and watch movies, I always give in. You’re a loveable happy pill, and I would really like for us to, um, date? I mean, if-“ 

“Yes. I would too. The adorable one here is you, being an awkward mess. I love it.”

Chenle laughed rather loudly, slowly going down to cuddle with Jisung, who gladly accepted him, throwing his arm around his side, pulling him close, turning his head to look at the boy. 

“Is it ok if I-“

Chenle kissed him first, lightly on the lips, initiating their first official kiss. Jisung smiled and reciprocated. Nothing too heavy, just light little pecks, Jisung kissing all around Chenle’s cheek, who was just left giggling and smiling.

”Is it too early to say I love you?”

”Nope, I mean we’ve known each other a while so?”

”I love you, Zhong Chenle.”

”I love you too, Jisung Park.”

The pair stayed like that for a while, just cuddling, little kisses once and a while, Jisung just turning around to admire his boyfriend in all his glory, his soft fluffy blonde hair messily covering his forehead, his loveable smile and red tinted cheeks everytime he turned to see Jisung staring at him. He could stay like this forever. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung and laid on the right side of his chest, a small giggle escaping him once again.

”I can’t believe most of our members are in a relationship with each other. I can’t wait to tell everyone tomorrow, Taeyong and Doyoung will be so happy.”

Jisung just laughed and pulled the boy closer if that was even possible, kissing his head, and cuddling until they fell asleep like that.

The new pair was, as expected, awoken by Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, who were cheering and laughing. 

“Glad you took our advice.”

Jeno smirked, exiting the room to let the new couple be. Jaemin and Renjun lingered behind him. Then came Mark, who had got there late last night, with a sleepy Donghyuck still hugging his waist, he looked for a second to stare at the new couple in the bed and immediately sprung up and started laughing, Jisung frowned, grabbing a pillow to throw at the other couple.

”You must have been an amazing writer, huh, Jisungie?”

 “Shut it, Donghyuck.”

”Hurry up and wake up you two, we are making a special breakfast to celebrate!”

”Is that Kun-hyung?”

”Yeah, we called him this morning.”

Mark informed, trailing out of the doorway to go into the kitchen with Hyuck, after picking up the pillow to throw back at Jisung. The pair just stayed there for a minute, laying with each other until they were basically forced to get up. Chenle spoke up after rising with a yawn,

”Wanna bet that our dorm is gonna be filled with every single one of the NCT members in about 5 minutes?”

”You know it.” 

Needless to say, NCT had an amazing breakfast filled with love and teasing after chenle made Jisung confess about the letters and his love for the Chinese boy in front of everyone, who was laughing hysterically the whole time. Anything for Jisung to make him happy, to hear him and his adorable laugh.

_The things I do for you, Zhong Chenle._


End file.
